Mine
by lurkingaround
Summary: He liked certain women with unique tones as they speak. However he did not like her. Mikhail/Lillian


**A/N:** I wanted to try something crazy. So I hope that this would be different.

Clingy!Lillian is absolutely the best XD

**Based on Mikhail's POV**

**XXX**

I have met several women in the past.

Each of these women has a distinct tone of their voice, there was a tone of grief and loss, a tone of joy, a tone of grace and I met people with very unique voices. It was wonderful really; I couldn't imagine a world without music.

I really love seeing new places, talking with different people, and listening to every distinct sound that I hear. That's why, I became a violinist, and I travel all around the world serenading people with music.

With that, I have dated a few women, each of them with their own unique stories. However, it was only for a short time, I couldn't make them happy and they wouldn't enjoy with my company very much.

It was a sad tune to my ears to hear them getting married with another man. Though, I have to accept it, because there is nothing I can do with their decisions for I cannot stay in one place for so long.

I can say that I have loved each and every one that I have dated.

…But there was one that I couldn't possibly see in her. Her voice had a very unique tone… she had the tone of annoyance and fear.

**XXX**

The first time I met her was on Fall 7.

I previously received a letter from the town of Bluebell, It was an invitation for me to play on their own music festival. I couldn't possibly turn them down as I realized that it was an urban town, I can absolutely have a small vacation there where I can listen to the sounds of music.

As I arrived on the town, It was absolutely what I want; Nature surrounding it, trees flowing with the tune of wind, the calm tune of the river flowing to the sea… I can say, it was perfect to write a beautiful tune.

…Then I met her.

"Hello Lillian, this is Mikhail, this is the gentleman who will play for us on the Music festival, he has travelled all over the world to master the violin.." The old mayor smiled at me as he was introducing me to the residents of the town. The farmer was a woman quite shorter than me, she was wearing the Bluebell traditional outfit; a yellow bandana, a yellow dress, a loose belt and she was wearing a red vest.

She gave me a warm smile; I can see her face getting all red.

"Alright, I have to go now. I have many things to do at the town hall." The mayor looked at us and gave a small smile and left, leaving the both of us alone.

"U-Uh, Hello, My name is Lillian, I'm the new farmer here." Those escape her lips, I was not sure of her tone but I can hear that she had been a very hard worker.

"Likewise." I smiled at her which caused her face to redden more.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I decided to offer her something to do, which is to drop by and meet me if she wanted to. "If you need me, I'll be at the Town hall; if I'm not there you can meet me in the mountains." I said that to her, that was a mistake that I have never wanted.

The next day, as I exit the town hall, I saw her; she was at the town's cafe. She was crying which her eyes were full of tears. I couldn't help but stare at her. But it was not of my business so I had to leave her there.

There I was in the mountain.

I was listening to sounds of the wind when suddenly I heard the same voice crying.

I had to check on it because I was quite worried, when women cry it somehow pained my heart so I decided to talk to her, another mistake that I have committed.

"Hello Lillian, what's wrong? It's not good for women to cry; especially with a voice was a unique as yours." I gave her a smile and handed a handkerchief to her.

She took my handkerchief and cried bitterly. I waited for her reply.

"I-I had a fight…" she took a sniff.

So clearly, she had a fight with her boyfriend, which by the name is Cam. He runs the flower stand in the village. Another mistake that I have committed was I let her cry in my arms for her sake.

After a few hours had passed she stopped crying.

"Thank you Mikhail." She gave me a smile.

I stood up and played her a song that I have composed with my violin. Another mistake …

She jumped on me and gave me a big hug. All I could do is hug back.

"You know what; you look like my prince charming." She said this to me as she buried her face on my chest.

That was an enjoyable day for her. But I soon realized how dreadful this became.

Then the next day arrived.

"Good Morning." She smiled as she entered my room.

"Good Morning Lillian." I smiled back at her.

Before I could act, she jumped on me as the same as yesterday.

"I'm so happy to see you!" she smiled as she wraps her arms around my neck.

It was inappropriate, she was not my girlfriend, we never dated, and we only met for a day. Maybe she meant a friendly greeting to me. So maybe, this isn't that bad. I mumbled to myself.

"I'm so happy, my prince charming." She smiles as she lets go of me.

Then that was when everything ended.

"I…what?" I asked her with a confused glare.

She giggles at my question.

"From now on, you're my prince charming. I broke up with Cam yesterday." She smiles as jumps on me again but I pulled her away gently.

"Please Lillian, We've just met yesterday. It is inappropriate for you to call me this and besides you're not my girlfriend. I'm very sorry." I bowed to her but her response was a pout.

Her famous pout, the mayor used to tell me about Lillian, when she pouts it's either she's annoyed or she wants something.

"You're not my boyfriend, silly." She pats my head as I was still bowing to her.

"That's good." I smiled back at her.

"From now on, you're my husband." She smiles as she jumps at me again.

I was too distracted to pull back at her last sentence…

I wished the world ended, it somehow irritated me, and her tone was a disaster.

"I'm her h-husband…?"

I would not ever want to see her again, that was a wish to the harvest goddess.

"Oh my, I have to go; I have farm duties to finish. See you later, my love!" she waves me goodbye and she runs off outside the town hall. I just stood there in shock, my eyes widen at her tone.

I ran off to the flower stand and told Cam all about it. He told me that she was like that with him and he told me to ignore her, so I tried.

With that, I went up to the mountain to try and forget her.

I stayed near the river and watch the fishes as they try to eat the pieces of bread crumbs that I have thrown when all of a sudden something jumped on my back on I fell down the river along with that person.

"Haha, How are you Mikhail? I missed you so much!" It was her.

She gave me a hug as I sat down on the shallow river.

"Lillian!" I patted her head. "Don't do that again. That's not very nice." I tried to tell her in the most polite way. I was angry, at the same time, I was upset with her.

"I'm sorry Mikhail, but you're so cute." She smiles and gives me another hug as I carried her outside the river.

I was very upset and I pulled away avoiding contact with her eyes.

"Mikhail…?" she asks but I would not answer.

"I-I'm so sorry…" she slowly says this as I look at her.

"It's alright, don't do that again." I looked at her seriously which caused her to smile and jump on me again.

"Yay! I'm so happy that my husband forgives me!" she laughs and hugs me tighter.

"Ack, Lillian…" I couldn't breathe as her hug got tighter.

"What's wrong Mikhail?" she pulls away from me.

"Don't hug me like that." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Alright, I won't hug you this tight." She smiles.

"No, what I meant is…"

"Oh Mikhail! I made a song! Want to hear it?" she gives me a sparkle of her eyes.

I gave a sigh and nodded at her.

She took a deep breath and started singing the lyrics to the tune.

"Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

Though my eyes widened as she sang, her voice was beautiful. As she ended her song, she looked at me and smiled with a bright blush visible on her face.

"How was it?" she asked.

"It's very nice, very fitting of you and Cam." I smiled.

"Huh?" she asked looking at me with a pout.

"That song was for me and you." She replied angrily.

"Look Lillian, if you're trying to make Cam jealous, I can play along if you want." I smiled as I offered her for help.

"Mikhail, I-I don't like him anymore." She smiles at me. "I like you."

That gave me a small blush. I gave another sigh.

"And?" I asked.

"You're my husband, so it's normal for me to like you!" she gives a brighter smile.

"I'm not your husband Lillian, if we can just…" I tried to interrupt her and talk to her carefully.

"Besides, you're the only man who played me a song that he composed." She held her chest with her hand. "Cam, never listened to my problems unlike you. You listened and comforted me. That's why."

I sat down on the ground trying to think of something to tell her. I didn't know what to say, she won't seem to reply properly.

"Lillian…" I tried to say something but was interrupted by a hug from her again which pulled me down on the grass and she was on top me.

"Oh Mikhail, you make me so happy!" she whispers to my ears.

"I'm sorry." I heard a voice from the back.

We both look at him.

"I-It's not like that!" I tried to protest to him.

"He's my husband now." Lillian said as she blushed as she stared at him and looked back at me..

"I guess you chose him now…" Cam gave a big sigh and went back to the village leaving me and Lillian together.

"Goddess, what have I got into?" I asked myself.

The next day, the same things happened.

She would often … As in often jump at me.

If she met me in the mountains, she would surprise me and give me a big hug.

Then she would call me 'My husband!' or 'prince charming'.

Everyone in the village thought we were going to get married or something.

Clearly, it was horrible! I wish it was just a nightmare!

The Music festival was also a nightmare. She clung to my arm the whole time until I went to the stage then after I performed she ran to my room and jumped on me again. Though, she helped me pick my outfit that day, maybe it wasn't as horrible as I thought.

Winter came, and she never changed.

She clung to me like crazy and often visited my room.

After winter, spring came and she gave me a bunch of chocolates on Harmony Day.

I gotten used to her hugs and her being clingy on me, so maybe it wasn't a big deal with her after all.

"Hey Mikhail" she called out to me and gave me the usual 'jump and hug'.

I sighed at her. "What is it Lillian?" I asked.

"Tonight, Can we watch the stars together?" she asks me. I wanted to refuse, however I accepted it even though it would kill me, I could not break the heart of a young lady.

That night I observed the stars with her, she fell asleep on my arms, even though I did not want it.

I brought her home and observed her sleeping form. I blush a little, what was I doing? It's not right to look at a woman like this. Then she opened her eyes. They shine brightly as the moonlight, it was beautiful. I looked away thinking of them.

"My love, Stay here with me." She smiles at me giving a seductive look. I poked her cheek and giggled a little then I pulled the covers and laid it on top of her. "Not in a million years." I smiled at her, giving her a pout.

"Goodnight, Lillian." I left her house as she watched me leave.

Summer came and I had to leave the village for good.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and from a distance I saw Lillian running towards me, I tried to dodge her but I was too late, she jumped on me and held me tight.

"Please Mikhail, don't leave me." She whispered in a small voice.

I looked at her and sighed. "Lillian, Let's meet again, someday." As I tried to move, I couldn't.

She was holding my arm tightly that she could not let go of it.

"Husbands aren't supposed to leave their wife!" She cries out loud.

"Why don't you come back next fall?" The mayor of bluebell asked me as he saw us.

I wanted to reject his offer. "Please Mikhail?" a villager also asked me.

With a deep sigh and I accepted it. As long as the people here enjoy my music, I won't mind.

Lillian let go of me and smiled. "I'll wait for you, my love!" she waved at me as I left.

As I left town, nobody seemed to wake me up in the morning again. Normally, Lillian would wake me up in the mornings. She would often say 'Wake up! My love~' or 'Good Morning ~ Time to wake up, my love'. I was quite happy that she would not bother me anymore. Then as I write music, she somehow comes into my mind. Then somehow, I admit it. I missed her.

I returned in fall, she was the first person who greeted me. I was happy with it. Nobody has ever done this with me before.

"I miss you, my love." She smiled as she jumped on me.

The same things happened again, which I do not want to speak about it.

Clearly, she was quite irritating.

Then she came to my place with my favorite 'Boiled tofu'.

"I heard from the mayor that you seem to like these, so I planted this in my farm and made this recipe for you." She smiles at me. I happily ate it and it tasted so much better than in the city.

"Does it taste good?" she smiles at me. I look at her, gave a small blush and nodded at her.

She gave me another 'annoying' hug. Though, for once I somehow liked it.

She often would give these to me every week. I would often take her on dates like as with the women that I used to date with before.

One time, I played her another song and she was happy. I told her all about my life, my travels, she suddenly became my best friend. I became quite talkative to her.

"You won't mind if I sleep with you today?" she smiles at me as I blushed.

"N-No! that's not right! We're not…"

"Please? My love?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"N-No!" I banged the door and went to sleep.

Spring came, and she became clingier to me as usual.

We took a date at the mountains, and I couldn't believe my eyes, it was my old friend coming by the town to visit.

He asked me how I was and I replied politely that everything was good. He stared at Lillian curiously, and asked if she was my wife.

"Of course not!" I laughed as I pulled away from her grip on my hand. He laughed and he told me he had errands to do. As he left, I saw Lillian's pout.

"I-I'm you're wife, you know." She pouted.

"Lillian, everyone knows that you're not my wife." I laughed.

"B-But I am!" she cried out to me.

"You're not." I sighed.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because you're not." I said slowly.

"Lillian, we can't be together… I'm sorry." Somehow it quite hurt me when I said this.

She cried and left me.

She was very annoying, I was supposed to have a nice talk to my old friend but she changed it as she gave him a glare. It made me upset.

She irritated me so much that I went to the Goddess pond and prayed to the Harvest Goddess that she would hopefully disappear from my life.

It somehow answered to me.

I was in the Town Hall one day, when I heard a commotion outside. I wanted to ignore it but the voices became louder, so I went out and asked a villager about it. The villager told me that it was Lillian, her house was on fire. My eyes widen at that and I rushed to her house quickly.

I looked around and saw several villagers trying to put out the heavy fire. They were screaming and I could hear several feared noises. I was afraid. Didn't I ask that? Why did I ever ask a thing?

I saw Cam standing in front of the house emotionless. I rushed over and asked him if Lillian was still inside. He nodded at me and cursed himself that it was too late.

I stood there emotionless. I couldn't think of anything anymore, I didn't want her to disappear, well, disappear from my life but not as in her life would also leave me.

No, I was wrong, I didn't want her to leave my life, I didn't want her to stop clinging to me, to stop hugging me, to stop talking to me… I just…want her to continue doing all these to me.

With that thought in my head, I rushed inside the burning house.

"Lillian!" I screamed out her name several times, the heavy smoke was so hard to see thru her house.

Then I heard a familiar voice, the tone was very weak.

"Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone."

I knew from the lyrics of the song, that it was absolutely her. I followed the voice and there she was.

A big piece of wood on top of her body, I can only see her head and shoulders. She was crying.

"Lillian, are you hurt?" I asked her as she opened her eyes. Then I saw the same beautiful orbs that I liked in her, it pained me so much. "Mikhail, you heard my song." She smiled as a tear dripped on her eye. I couldn't explain how my heart pained so much to see her like this.

Quickly, I removed the heavy piece of wood of her body and picked Lillian up. I held her so tight because I never wanted her to leave me. I ran outside her house and everyone was there staring at me.

"Mikhail, Thank you." The mayor cried as he saw me all covered with ashes holding Lillian bridal style.

They brought me to the hospital and I only managed with minor wounds but Lillian was hospitalized longer, she didn't seem to wake up. I visited her every day, I watched her sleeping, and I wished that she would open her eyes at me. I stayed by her side the whole time, with little to eat and I wasn't able to leave for summer because of her. For some reason, I just wanted her, her alone.

When fall came, I went back to the goddess pond. I never cried for a woman before, but I did, for Lillian. I asked myself several times why I cried for Lillian, I hated her, I didn't want her, but I never wanted her to leave my side. "I love her… Please don't take away from me." I took a deep breath and asked the Harvest goddess to make her well.

When I entered the room, I saw Lillian staring at me and giving me a small smile. It hurt me because she was looking at me with saddened eyes. I asked her what was wrong. She said that she had loved her farm so much that she forgot to close the stove and her farm burned into the ground and it's all her fault.

"I…I wasn't a good farmer after all." She cried so badly. "I'm not a good wife to you..."

I went near her and gave her a hug, I just held her there. I couldn't say anything good to her but …

"Lillian, you're a great farmer. The town never became famous until you moved in here." I gave her a smile. Lillian looked at me tears still falling from her eyes. I didn't know how to respond with her.

"And besides…" I wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ash is taking care of your animals for the meantime and Cam is taking care of your crops. You have many great friends here."

She gave me a smile and leaned back down on the bed. "Thank you Mikhail." Those were the only words that escaped from her lips as she fell asleep again. I was still saddened at her voice. I wanted to cheer her up somehow so I went out to the mountains to find something that she liked but I couldn't think of anything that would make her happy. I didn't know how respond with her' being my wife' and all when she actually isn't.

As I arrived back into the village, the mayor greeted me with a smile and a greeted him back politely.

"What's wrong Mikhail? You don't seem to be well." He asked me. Then he remembered, "Was it Lillian?" he looked at me and I nodded back at him.

He gave a small giggle and gave me a Blue feather. I wonder why he gave me a blue feather, so I asked him.

He told me that when he gave his wife this feather, she was so overjoyed that until now they are in very good terms with each other. I smiled with his story and took the feather from him.

"Thank you very much; I hope that she would be happy receiving this." I thanked the mayor and ran back to the hospital, unaware of the true meaning of the feather.

Lillian was soundly asleep as I returned so I decided to give it to her tomorrow.

The next day, her sweet voice woke me up, I smiled as a covered my yawn and she gave me a slight giggle. I played her several songs after breakfast. Then I remembered about the feather, so I decided to give it to her.

"Lillian, I got this so that it would cheer you up." I smiled as I pulled out the blue feather.

As she saw it, her face was a bright red. She cried again. I didn't know what to say, the mayor said that it would somehow make her happy, but I did not see it.

"Mikhail, Are you sure that's for me?" she looks up at me as she took the feather form my hands.

"Absolutely." I smiled at her still unaware of it.

"Thank you for proposing to me." She smiles. Then I realized what the meaning of the feather is… a proposal of marriage. My eyes widen, I wanted to protest but my body didn't respond to it. I couldn't make her happy, I realize that, but I couldn't leave her anymore. I was…

"I love you Lillian." Those escaped my lips. She smiled back at me.

"I love you too Mikhail, I accept your proposal. My husband." She smiles as I suddenly gave her a kiss.

I closed my eyes as I tasted her chaste lips, it tasted like honey and milk at the same time but it tastes more like... love. I held her hand and as I pulled away, I looked at her eyes as she looked into mine and without any word our lips met again.

I hated her but because of that, I fell in love with her.

I dated her for two years (still leaving every summer) so that I can get to be more intimate with her, and then we decided to get properly married.

On our wedding day, after we exchanged vows and sealed it with a kiss, she jumped on me again and I held her there. I couldn't protest anymore since I'm stuck with her forever.

I played her a piece, but not any piece; it was the piece she sang to me, the piece that she said would fit us both. She smiled and sang along with my playing.

"You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now."

**XXX**

I quitted my job to travel around the world. It was hard because it was my daily life but I never regretted being married to her. It was weird, being married to her and all, but I feel like the happiest person in the world being with the woman that I always wanted to be with.

She still continued to cling at me and jump at me every time she arrives home.

After a few years, we had a beautiful baby girl.


End file.
